<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>新青年番外一·春雷记 by FaustCrimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648761">新青年番外一·春雷记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson'>FaustCrimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>新青年 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TFBOYS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>设定：新青年同时代篇，刘艳芬就是当了皇后的那个刘艳芬XD</p><p>大概是一个“我爱上了我的救命恩人然而认错了人后来一不小心睡了我发小把我发小搞怀孕了结果发现我发小才是我的救命恩人”的傻逼沙雕爱情故事</p><p>*可独立阅读</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>凯千 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>新青年 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>新青年番外一·春雷记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>往昔镇的张保庆喜欢镇上最大庄子的东家小姐刘艳芬，这是一个全镇皆知的秘密。</p><p>要说刘艳芬这姑娘，全镇都找不出第二个比她还要水灵的。到底是京城的地界养人，城里的小姐和乡下镇头的就是不一样。</p><p>刘家小姐并不一直住在往昔镇。她的本家是京城的书香府邸，虽清流不富贵，名下倒也有几处代代传下来的庄子，每年只有入夏了才会来往昔镇避暑。</p><p>张保庆不记得自己怎么喜欢上刘家小姐的了。</p><p>许是那年盛夏，他在田埂上撒野，一不留意中暑晕倒在了路上，隐隐约约有人将他拖到了树荫底下，头上步摇轻晃，青丝飘摇，直接晃进了他的心坎里。</p><p>亦或许是那年盛夏，他在田间树荫下纳凉，守株待兔等着“救命恩人”上线，听着刺耳的蝉鸣就要爬上树去捉蝉，一不小心手一抖，蝉虫掉了下去，恰巧掉在偷跑出来的刘家小姐头上。</p><p>刘小姐被吓蒙了也没叫出声，硬是忍着不哭，睁着一双眼熟的含泪美目瞪着他瞧。张保庆那心，瞬间给瞪化了，顷刻明白过来当初救自己一命的是刘小姐。往后他年年都等刘小姐来镇上避暑，一年又一年。</p><p>前几年刘小姐老躲着不见他，张保庆就叼着稻草，每天蹲在庄子外头最高的树杈上往里窥探。</p><p>后几年非但没等到刘小姐，反而等来了一群皇家侍卫，举着刀枪就冲过来了，吓得他一溜烟跑远，在刘小姐面前丢尽了脸。</p><p>不过好在经过那事儿后，刘小姐终于愿意见他了。他高兴的不得了，连夜拾掇打扮自己，天不亮就在人门口等着。</p><p>幸亏刘小姐醒得早，不然张保庆要么就被守门的护卫乱刀砍死，要么就因露水湿气毁了发型羞愤死。</p><p>刘小姐迎他进来吃了顿早饭，娇娇弱弱地让护卫别围上来。</p><p>张保庆以为自己一腔真心得鉴，刚要跪下来掏出自己花光积蓄买的墨玉簪子求亲，却被刘小姐拦住了。</p><p>刘小姐说他俩没戏，因为她喜欢的是当今女帝陛下，女帝陛下也喜欢她，她要进宫当皇后了。</p><p>皇族对张保庆来说是个太过遥远的字眼，他只从话本中得知一二，当即傻了眼，呆呆地问了句：“你要进宫当笼中鸟啦？”</p><p>刘艳芬柔柔一笑：“子非鱼安知鱼之乐。”</p><p>张保庆心说我他妈是个人，管鱼乐不乐干嘛？</p><p> </p><p>张保庆记得刘艳芬走的那天雷声阵阵，不知何方道友在此渡劫，他觉得自己的心也被劈得粉身碎骨了。</p><p>他心有不甘，愣是追着去了帝京，结果就看到自己的暗恋对象身着凤冠霞帔站在女帝身边，朝着城下臣民挥手致意。</p><p>咔嚓。</p><p>张保庆的暗恋夭折了。</p><p>他哭哭啼啼地回了家，把墨玉簪子当掉换了一堆酒肉，拉着发小阿易到家喝酒撸串，口齿不清地诉说他心酸夭折的单向暗恋。</p><p>阿易正忙着警视厅的工作，本不想搭理他，看在从小一块长大的份上忍了。</p><p>结果张保庆这厮，叽叽歪歪反反复复讲得都是那些事，听得阿易耳朵都要生茧子了。</p><p>“哦，那你要去抢亲吗？”</p><p>“我敢抢？那是诛九族的大罪。”张保庆虽醉得迷迷糊糊的，但求生本能犹在。</p><p>“那不就得了。”阿易冷哼一声，端着酒又喝了口，忽然觉得浑身不对劲。他看着张保庆微醺的桃花眼，体温迅速攀高，呼吸也变得急促，立刻明白过来——自己的发情期来了。</p><p>阿易的发情期自成年后一直很稳定，三个月来一次，一次来三天，通常情况下吃了药躲在被子里睡三天就没事了。可最近忙昏头了，直接忘记了日子。这下可好，不光药没带，离家也远，身边还有个醉醺醺的乾，简直是四面楚歌。</p><p>“哎，你有没有闻到一股甜味。”张保庆的狗鼻子十分灵敏，刚闻到味就迅速搜索起了范围内发情的坤。</p><p>“是我。”阿易没声好气地说道，“我发情了。”</p><p>“哦哦。”张保庆的脑子转不过来了，浑身气血都集中在下腹。</p><p>他俩青梅竹马一块长大，分化那会儿大眼瞪小眼，看着对方总有种说不出的滋味。后来张保庆对刘家小姐穷追猛打，阿易则一门心思要为法治社会做贡献，都觉得两小无猜要谈感情早谈上了，愣是谁也没提谁也没说，到现在还留着那层窗户纸。</p><p>张保庆扪心自问，阿易委实长得一副好皮相，哪怕冷着脸不说话的时候也带着三分锋利的艳色，一眼看去，心头裤头都紧。这会儿双颊上还浮了两朵娇俏的红晕，怎么看怎么漂亮。</p><p>他心说得亏阿易不是个女孩，武力值也上佳，否则太容易被哪个胆大包天的乾硬是标记了。</p><p>不过要是没有刘家小姐那一出，兴许他和阿易早成了，就是不知道阿易看不看得上他。</p><p> “那你这，怎么办？”张保庆觉得自己真的醉了，除了满脑子黄色废料外，一时半会想不到什么办法。</p><p>“顺其自然。”阿易说道。</p><p>于是天时地利人和，孤乾寡坤，干柴烈火，顺其自然，一点就着。</p><p>张保庆稀里糊涂就把自己发小给睡了，睡得时候还特别有求生欲，清清楚楚喊的是“阿易”、“阿易”，每顶一下就喊一声。</p><p>阿易起初被弄舒服了还小声地哼哼，可也没敢喊出来，怕被邻居知道他们在行荒唐事。最后快被自己的名字洗脑了，忍无可忍，主动将人的嘴堵了个严实。</p><p>一觉醒来的张保庆瞧见被褥里藏着个白嫩嫩的美人，顿时慌了；定眼一看竟然是自己的发小，手脚止不住地哆嗦；回忆起昨晚销魂蚀骨的一幕幕，自己好像还在人家的生殖腔里为所欲为了好几回，当场反应过来闯大祸了，吓得魂都没了。</p><p>阿易打了个哈欠，摸了摸自己的后颈——很好，没有标记，没有标记就没有问题。他可不想跟个心里有别人的家伙结番。</p><p>他摆摆手：“没事，没标记，不用对我负责。”说完就利索地穿上衣服去警视厅上班了。</p><p>张保庆一人坐在床铺上风中凌乱，最后的印象是阿易光着身子背对着自己穿衣服，白花花的双腿又长又直，背后腰间布满了凌乱的吻痕和指印。他注意到阿易的腹部微微隆起，阿易的手还不自觉地扶了扶有些发软的腰肢……</p><p>他决定去厕所再来一发。</p><p> </p><p>那件事后张保庆没好意思主动和阿易联系，找人诉苦结果把人睡了，这叫什么事。然而过了十天半个月，就听到警视厅的阿易警官执行任务时晕倒的消息。</p><p>张保庆一直等着一个契机，忙跑去探望，捧了花提了果篮，还带了两盒阿易喜欢吃的小龙虾。结果阿易见到他第一眼，就别过头干呕不止。</p><p>张保庆：“……”</p><p>“啊，不是针对你。”阿易解释道，“我怀孕了。”</p><p>咣当。</p><p>果篮和花束都掉在了地上。</p><p>张保庆拼着最后一丝力气没让小龙虾也遭此厄运，走过去结结巴巴地开口：“我我我我我我的。”</p><p>——是十分肯定的陈述句而非疑问句。</p><p>阿易知道他在说什么，翻了个白眼：“你的。”</p><p>“你你你你你你别弄掉。”张保庆平生第一次当爹，激动得不知怎么着才好，来来回回只会说那么几句话，“我我我我我们成亲吧，你别弄掉。”</p><p>“我不弄掉。但也不跟你成亲。”阿易斩钉截铁地回绝，“你心里有人，我不和你成亲。”</p><p>张保庆被呛了一句，也不知怎么接话：“那我们住一块吧，我照顾你。”</p><p>阿易想了想，多个保姆照顾自己也还行，勉强点头同意了。</p><p>要说张保庆这人，婆妈起来真的可以很婆妈。一日三餐配给到位，中间还穿插着各类零嘴小食，使阿易成功晋升为整间办公室食物最多的一员，拉开抽屉、打开每天的饭盒都塞得满满当当的。</p><p>这也就算了，他甚至连阿易看多久书、晚上泡脚用多少度的水都要管，把阿易弄得苦不堪言。</p><p>“你再婆妈我就搬走。”阿易威胁道。</p><p>“好好好我不啰嗦了，你别生气，千万别生气。”张保庆立刻怂了下来，小声把人抱在怀里哄。</p><p>阿易哼了一声。结果第二天故态复萌，一来二去，阿易都懒得搭理了，由着张保庆折腾，反正他也不会真的从张保庆家里搬走。</p><p>——毕竟一日三餐不用自己操持的感觉真的太爽了，是个人都会爱上这种感觉。</p><p>有了宝宝的阿易并没有耽误工作。他是警视厅的扛把子，依然上蹿下跳忙活个没完，甚至揣着崽去剿山匪窝。张保庆听到风声，心惊肉跳地跟着去了，守在阿易身边把凑上来的匪徒一顿猛揍。</p><p>匪徒也不是吃干饭的，直接和张保庆互殴起来。</p><p>张保庆毕竟不是正经武将出身，很快身上的衣服都变得褴褛不堪，可以刷脸吃饭的俊脸也挂了彩，显得特别狼狈。</p><p>然而阿易却恍惚想起这家伙身上有八块腹肌的事情，又联想到自己也曾经拥有八块腹肌，可揣了崽以后，肚子那块的肌肉就软化了。</p><p>“卸了货老子也能恢复成八块腹肌了。”他感慨地说道，愣是没看趴在地上得胜归来的张保庆一眼。</p><p>“你就不能扶我一把？”张保庆可怜弱小又无助地说道，“好歹我还是孩子他爹之一。”</p><p>“来了。”</p><p>阿易心里嘀咕就出了个体细胞算哪门子孩子他爹，不情不愿地伸出手，结果被人拽了下去，搂在了怀里。</p><p>“你他妈……”夭寿了！要被手底下的人看到，他这当头的脸就丢光了！</p><p>“抱抱你。”张保庆轻声说，“你每次都这么危险，我怕的很。”</p><p>阿易别扭地哼了一声：“你只是担心宝宝。”</p><p>“我担心你。”张保庆脱口说道，“其次才是宝宝。我认识你的时间更长嘛。”</p><p>“哦。”阿易冷漠地踹开他，拍拍衣服爬了起来，“下回再把老子拽到地上，老子就把你按在地上揍。”</p><p>“别啊媳妇儿。”张保庆嬉皮笑脸的，都要当爹的人了完全没个正形。</p><p>这一喊不要紧，关键是收队归来的其他成员好巧不巧地也听了进去，瞬间用热火朝天的八卦眼神在阿易和张保庆之间来回打量。</p><p>——哦，原来是这傻小子的。</p><p>——看不出来啊，这愣头小子竟然能让易队揣上崽。</p><p>——什么，易队有崽了？</p><p>——什么，易队是坤？</p><p>——都是同一间办公室，你们的座位是不是和我们的有时差？</p><p>“谁他妈是你媳妇儿。”阿易压低声音道。</p><p>“你是我媳妇儿。”张保庆从地上爬起，拽着人手不放开，同样压低声音，“都揣了我的崽了，怎么不是我媳妇儿？”</p><p>“呵。”阿易冷笑起来的样子生生让张保庆打了个寒颤，“心里有别人给我戴绿帽子的家伙，才不是我的番。”</p><p>张保庆觉得这个问题必须解决。</p><p>他每次想亲近阿易都被人毫不留情地拒绝。偏偏坤怀孕的时候需要乾陪伴在身边，离得特别近。这样一口美味近在嘴边，舔也不能舔，碰也不让碰，就给闻闻味，像张保庆这样年轻气盛的乾，急得就差原地跺脚了。</p><p>他无数次想要碰阿易后颈敏感的腺体，把人彻底标记了。奈何阿易防范得紧，呼吸稍稍靠近就被毫不留情地推开。</p><p>这天他又失败了，蹲在阿易边上像条挨了训的狼犬。</p><p>“我，我喜欢你啊。”张保庆可委屈了。虽然不是第一次恋爱，但之前都是暗恋失败，他对阿易还是初恋啊。</p><p>阿易问张保庆：“你还喜不喜欢刘家小姐了？”</p><p>张保庆老老实实地答道：“我现在只喜欢你了。以后也只喜欢你，一辈子都喜欢你。”</p><p>“你喜欢她什么呀？”阿易恍若未闻，不依不饶地问道。</p><p>“其实也没什么。”张保庆挠挠头发。说来奇怪，刘小姐在他心里就跟阵风似的，风过无痕，这会儿连半点涟漪都没留下，尽管还记得当初喜欢得死去活来的那股劲，但早就没有一点感觉了。</p><p>现在他的心为之跳动的，全部都是阿易。</p><p>张保庆想，要是当年救他的人是阿易就好了。那样他不会辗转反侧这些年，这会儿也不用只能抱着阿易，亲都不给亲。</p><p>“就是小时候在乡下玩，中暑昏倒了，迷迷糊糊有个人把我拉到树荫下给我扇风，后来跑没影儿了，虽然没看清人脸，但我见到她时还是认出了她。”</p><p>阿易一听，心情顿时十分复杂：“你看到的那个，是穿女装的本大爷老子我。”</p><p>张保庆：“？？？”</p><p>“我帮我妈去买城里限量发售的香水儿，不穿女装不让购。她牌运正好，忙着和三姨五姑七婶搓麻将。”阿易没声好气道，“是我救了你丫的，等我找医生过来的时候你已经没影儿了。见你不提这事儿还以为你是忘了，索性我也没提。后来天渐渐热了，头发太长热得难受，干脆就给剃了。”</p><p>是了，阿易一朝剃头，漂亮俏丽的长发变成了利落帅气的短发。他还偷偷惋惜了好久，小时候最羡慕的就是阿易那头乌黑浓丽的头发。</p><p>“我、我、我……”张保庆“我”了半天一句话都没“我”出来。</p><p>“你继续‘我’着吧，我睡了。”阿易有些羞恼，自己干的事莫名其妙被安在了别人的身上。说到底张保庆就是个憨批，区区小事就能牵肠挂肚这些年，真惦记就弄清楚来龙去脉再惦记啊妈的！</p><p>他没走两步就被人从后面抱住了。</p><p>“我喜欢的一直是你。”张保庆低声说道，“从头至尾，都是你。”他终于想起刘小姐那双水汪汪的眼睛里，那似曾相识的熟悉感来自何处了。</p><p>小时候有段时间他爱和阿易去山里玩，有一回阿易不小心平地一摔，膝盖破了个血口子，瘪瘪嘴忍着没哭，眼泪水却在眼眶里打着转。</p><p>张保庆一看阿易哭，心就疼得不了，上前简单擦了擦伤口边上的脏污，就蹲下来要将人背起。</p><p>“我背你回去吧阿易。”</p><p>张保庆自小就不壮，阿易看着他瘦小的肩膀忧心忡忡的：“你背得动我吗？”</p><p>“放心吧，摔下来我给你垫着。”</p><p>阿易将信将疑地爬上了张保庆的后背，不出所料的是回去的路上的确摔了几次，但每一次张保庆都垫在他身下，愣是没让他碰到地。</p><p>回到村里时张保庆伤得比阿易还严重。阿易于心有愧，第二天一瘸一拐地去探视张保庆，然后就见人正躺在床上看小人书一脸没事人样，顿时骂道：“张保庆你这个笨蛋。”</p><p>张保庆被骂得莫名其妙，看见阿易眼底的泪花时忽然点头认了：“哎，别哭啊，你骂就是了，我不还嘴。”</p><p>“真的笨蛋。”阿易转过身没再看他了。但那双眼睛一直印刻在张保庆心里，历久弥新。</p><p> </p><p>“你是笨蛋吗？”阿易听完他的叙述，继续哼了一声，“眼睛用不着就捐给有需要的人。”</p><p>“我是。”张保庆痛快承认道，“所以你……能原谅我一回吗？就一回，下回我再也不敢弄错了。”他卑微地就差把脑袋埋在土里了。</p><p>阿易扭过头看他，没憋住，直接笑出了声。</p><p>张保庆两眼发光地抬起头来，将人扑倒在床上亲个没完。</p><p>阿易微喘着气推开人，双颊泛红，两眼噙泪，一副“把老子伺候舒坦否则有你好看”的表情：“看你表现。”</p><p>事实证明那天晚上张保庆表现的很好，阿易很满意。他也如愿以偿地把人给标记了，搂着自己名正言顺的配偶睡得那叫个心满意足。</p><p>但第二天阿易还是把他踹下了床，理由是昨晚上他喊停的时候张保庆还顶个没完一点也不听话。</p><p>张保庆：我他妈哪敢停啊，委屈.jpg</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Faust</p><p>2019/8/5</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>